La ultramisión del equipo dos
by PlatinumRl
Summary: Gold y Crystal son llamados para capturar a los "ultraentes" criaturas provenientes de otras dimensiones que resultan muy peligrosas para los entrenadores y personas normales, por esto se requiere de un equipo experimentado en captura de pokemon extremadamente fuertes. Quien mejor que estos dos para el trabajo.


**buenas noches-días o como sea en tu zona horaria hoy les quiero compartir esta cortita historia que puede que tenga otras historias adyacentes.**

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

 ** _esta historia participa en le reto "sumer Love" de un foro llamado "dexHolders del prof. Oak"_**

 ** _Disclaimer: todos los personajes criaturas y ataques que aquí aparecen no son míos son de Pokemon._**

 _ **quiero agradecer a todos los que me ayudaron a pensar en esta historia y a siquiera empezarla y a Ashanti por betear. sin mas que decir empezamos.**_

 _Unos enormes agujeros aparecieron en las diferentes islas de la región de Alola. Se presume que de ellos han venido extrañas criaturas que amenazan a la población, motivo por el cual la policía pokemon ha evacuado a todos los habitantes de las islas hacia una zona protegida o a los bunkers pokemon situados en los centros pokemon mas importantes. Los científicos se muestran interesados en estas nuevas especies, por lo que han desarrollado pokeballs especiales para atrapar a estos pokemon, se buscan entrenadores sumamente especializados para capturar estas especies a toda costa, la ayuda llegara en cualquier momento solo nos queda esperar… Fin de la transmisión._

—Así están las cosas, Handsome me informo si podía hacerlo yo, o si conocía a alguien y ustedes me parecen perfectos para este trabajo.

—Un viaje a Alola y un reto de atrapar nuevas especies venidas de otra dimensión suena genial.

—Esos pokemon deben ser muy fuertes, esto será asombroso.

—Bien, salen en una hora. No lleguen tarde —dijo Platinum sacando boletos de avión de su bolso.

Ambos ante el previo llamado de Platinum se habían preparado para aventurar pero nunca les paso por la cabeza algo de esta magnitud.

— ¿Tienes todo? ¿Tu equipo? ¿Pokeballs? ¿Cambio de ropa?

—Sí, sí y SIP, todo listo.

—Perfecto, nos vamos a Alola.

Así es como estos dos inician su viaje, al llegar al aeropuerto un jet policial los estaba esperando. Al montarse en él, encuentran una caja con 30 enteballs un intercomunicador e instrucciones más detalladas de la misión.

—A ver. Los ultraentes son criaturas... bla bla bla no dejar que destrocen los poblados… bla bla bla una vez les golpeemos con la enteball se capturan al instante… bla bla bla tienen que ralentizarlos antes de intentar.

— ¿Tan complicados son? –dijo Crystal sorprendida.

—El plan será este: yo los ralentizo y tú los atrapas. Una isla a la vez.

Durante 3 horas de viaje hablando de cosas triviales y preguntas como "¿Crees que Alola tendrá buenos paisajes?" O "¿Qué están haciendo esas personas refugiadas?" se vuelven el tema de conversación incluso. Finalmente, han llegado a su destino. Por inicio, la isla de Akala. En el intercomunicador se les iba informando de donde fueron avistadas por última vez cada una de las bestias.

—No creo que Togetaro pueda con ambos ¿trajiste algo para volar?

—Sí, traje un Fearow

La bestia más cercana se encuentra allí mismo en Akala. Y no es nada más y nada menos que Celestella, un ultraente enorme visible a la distancia. Por su tamaño es relativamente fácil asestarle, nada complicado para Crystal, dándole ésta al primer intento.

—Si todos son así de grandes esto será como pescar Magikarp's.

—Si es cierto, haha.

Aún queda otra bestia en Akala, el intercomunicador apunta hacia la playa Hano, pero no parece haber ningún ente gigante como lo era el anterior. Extrañados, bajan a la playa.

—Aquí no hay nada ¿acaso esta defectuoso?

—No creo, quizá se esté ocultando, mantente atento por si ves algo inusual.

—Mira allí —Gold señala hacia cierta zona en la playa donde se encuentra un objeto bastante inusual — ¿Qué es aquello? ¿Origami? No, espera, se mueve y rápido.

-¡Está cortando las sombrillas y palmas mientras pasa! Ralentízalo Gold.

Gold manda a Togetaro y le ordena hacer "onda trueno", el Kartana enemigo ha sido paralizado. Crystal lanza la enteball y es otra captura perfecta. El intercomunicador no parece señalar alguna más en esa isla, así que antes de ir a la siguiente, Gold y Crystal se dirigen al centro pokemon de Hea Hea para avisar que la isla estaba limpia y que todo podía regresar a la normalidad. La siguiente isla era Ula'ula, a donde con ayuda de sus pokemon consiguen llegar rápido.

La bestia se encuentra al norte de Ula'Ula, pero la zona se veía tormentosa. Una enorme nube gris se movía por todo el sitio, parecía estar siguiendo algo. Gold se percató de esto y mientras estaba en el aire saco a Sintaro y realizo "día soleado" para disipar la tormenta, al todo estar disipado podía verse el causante del desastre: Xurkitre, el pokemon eléctrico.

Era peligroso sobrevolarlo, por los truenos que este puede invocar, deciden bajar y Gold no puede paralizarlo como con las anteriores puesto que Xurkitre es eléctrico. Así que se queda con Sintaro y ordena "Somnífero". Resulta efectivo quedando dormido y a la vez capturado por Crys

—Crys, esto está resultando demasiado fácil, yo esperaba un reto mayor.

—Tienes razón, al menos cuando esto termine podremos disfrutar de las islas.

—Bueno si, nos queda Mele mele e isla Pony. En melemele hay tres de ellos, vámonos.

Volando hacia Mele mele notan que dos de las tres señales están muy cerca del poblado y juntas ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo?

—Mira Crys, allá, son dos de ellos y están… ¡¿Luchando?! ¡¿No se supone que son equipo?!

—Ya ves que no es así. Mientras estén luchando no podré capturarlos, solo nos queda…

—Solo nos queda derrotarlos y capturarlos así. Bien, me agrada ese plan. El pokedex dice que son tupo bicho así que cuento contigo, Explotaro.

Gold saca a Explotaro contra Pheromosa y Buzzwole.

—Explotaro, ataca a la flaca.

Explotaro usa "lanzallamas" contra Pheromosa pero esta ha evitado el ataque puesto que es demasiado rápida y usa "onda certera" que asesta de lleno contra Explotaro.

—Tengo que ralentizarla antes, Togetaro síguele el paso y usa onda trueno

Togetaro sigue a Pheromosa como puede y lanza el "onda trueno" que logra golpearla, paralizándola y Buzzwole se quiere aprovechar y va ante la Pheromosa incapaz de moverse.

—Perfecto. Ahora Explotaro ¡humareda!

La "humareda" debilita a ambos pokemon, Gold gana el combate y Crys procede a atraparlos.

—Fiuu creí que se me iban de las manos pero nada que una buena onda trueno no pueda resolver. ¿Dónde se encuentra el último Crys?

—Según esto… estamos junto a el pero no hay nada aquí. Estamos en una planicie, no se puede estar ocultando.

—Entonces esta debajo… O encima.

Ambos suben la mirada y ven a otra Pheromosa bajando a una gran velocidad, cayendo sobre Explotaro y debilitándolo.

—Gold este parece más rápido que el anterior.

—Más rápido pero no más fuerte, Togetaro velocidad extrema

Togetaro lleva su velocidad al extremo pero Pheromosa usa bote y Togetaro trata de ir a alcanzarlo.

—No lo sigas Togetaro, vuelve aquí.

Togetaro trata de bajar pero Pheromosa lo hace antes y empieza a canalizar energía contra Crys. Un circulo verde lleno de rayos azules claros se encuentra en la boca de Pheromosa, Gold sabe de qué se trata e intenta saltar sobre Crys para que ambos caigan al suelo lejos del ataque, pero el rayo golpea a Gold en las piernas dejándolo congelado con el piso.

—¡Gold, no!

—Agh y Explotaro está debilitado… ne-necesito un revivir o descongelar esto de alguna for…

Era demasiado tarde y Togetaro aún no bajaba, Pheromosa se acercó y arremete una gran patada contra el hielo que mantenía unido al suelo con Gold. Viendo a su entrenador saliendo despedido por la potencia del ataque de Pheromosa, Togetaro se enfurece y baja haciendo un gran "tajo aéreo", debilitando a Pheromosa. Gold queda tirado unos cuantos metros de distancia respecto a donde estaba congelado, Pheromosa había roto el hielo junto con todo lo que estaba unido a este. Las piernas de Gold sufrieron una triple ruptura en la derecha y una ruptura simple en la izquierda y los pies en posiciones poco ortodoxas.

Gold se cubre los ojos con el antebrazo derecho y aprieta los dientes para aguantar el dolor. De alguna forma consigue decir:

—Crys… sácame de aquí…

Crystal aún está en shock, no puede creer lo que está pasando, pero debe actuar rápido y llevarlo a un centro pokemon. Se pone manos a la obra y llevo a Gold mal herido al centro pokemon más cercano que resultó ser el lugar de refugio de los habitantes, todos se sorprenden al ver llegar a los salvadores de la isla repletos de sangre. Crys no responde a nadie más que a las enfermeras, esto seguía causando conmoción hasta que llego la policía para hacer a los habitantes regresar a sus casas

Cuando por fin se habían llevado a Gold a una sala para limpiarlo y prepararlo para una larga operación, Crystal sale del centro y procede a llamar a sus compañeros, pero todos estaban ocupados o en lugares alejados, razón por la cual ninguno podía llegar en la mañana siguiente para la operación.

No logra contactar a Red. Green no puede llegar sino hasta la semana siguiente. Blue, Yellow y Silver están en una misión en Teselia. Ruby y Sapphire en Kalos. Nadie más respondió.

—Así que nadie puede venir —suspira—. Supongo que esto es lo mejor, esto es en parte mi culpa. Me voy a encargar de él, del último ultra ente que aún queda.

Entrando de regreso al centro pokemon, le llega el siguiente mensaje:

 _"_ _Hemos oído lo que le paso a tu compañero sentimos no haberles advertido que podían tener ataques bastante poderosos también, no te preocupes por el ultimo ultra ente de momento este se encuentra en isla Pony donde no hay muchas construcciones y las que hay están bien protegidas así que estará vagando por lo salvaje. No es muy peligroso, ve cuando puedas. De momento mándanos los Ultra entes que tienes. Esperamos que tu compañero salga como nuevo…"_

Crystal cierra el mensaje y entra cabizbaja a la habitación.

—Oh Crys ya llegaste ¿los llamaste? ¿Pueden venir?

—Esta mañana antes de venir sabíamos que éramos los únicos libres pero si los llame y no podrán venir hasta dentro de unos días.

—Ah, no importa estaré bien mientras estés conmigo.

—No digas eso, no está bien estar internado en otra región completamente alejada, ah y por cierto tu mama aún no sabe nada ¿cuándo le avisaras?

—Mamá, es cierto mañana antes de la operación la llamamos.

—Gold, yo…. Lo siento es mi culpa que estés así, debí moverme o ayudarte en vez de solo observar y esperar a que acabaras así.

—Nada de eso fue mi culpa por subestimarlo, además prefiero estar malherido yo y no una dama.

Crystal sonreía levemente mientras mandaba a Gold a dormir, fue y se recostó en el sofá de la habitación a la espera del próximo día.

—Señorita despierte ya es hora de la operación.

Así, el viaje que inicialmente era de captura de unas especies extrañas de pokemon, terminó en desgracia y Gold tiene que ser operado de una pierna. A Crystal solo le resta esperar que todo salga bien.

—Y ¿qué es lo que le harán?

—Usualmente solo tendríamos que ponerlo bajo tratamiento con los Chansey y unas cuantas bayas, pero ese método no se puede utilizar para rupturas puesto que si no se regenera con el hueso en su sitio no podrá caminar así que colocaremos unas barras de acero alrededor del hueso para fijarlo y hacer todo como de costumbre.

— ¿Cuándo estará bien?

—En aproximadamente 10 días.

Durante las siguientes horas la preocupación y desesperación atacaban a Crystal mientras el tiempo para ella se hacía eterno, Gold estaba siendo operado, tranquilamente pasaron 4 horas después de la hora del almuerzo y aun no salían de la sala de operación. Crystal aun impaciente puesto que se habían pasado de la hora estimada pero al final se apagan las luces de la señal de "operando" y salen por la puerta doble dos enfermeras empujando una camilla conversando con el paciente Gold.

—Oh Crys ¿qué tal? ellas dicen que estaré bien en menos de 10 días no es genial

—Eso escuche

—Muero de hambre ¿qué hora es?

La operación se había tomado un poco más de lo esperado pero al final todo salió correctamente e incluso bajo el tiempo de recuperación antes de que Gold vuelva a caminar, se dirigen Crystal y Gold siento empujado por dos enfermeras hacia su respectivo cuarto donde los esperaban el equipo de Gold en una estantería todos dentro de su pokeball la estantería estaba en diagonal de tal forma que cuando Gold estuviese en su cama pueda interactuar con ellos sin moverse.

Gold estaba emocionado al ver a su equipo, como estaba preocupado por el los saludo, Gold pidió a Crystal por su comida pero Crystal tenía otro plan.

—¿No estarás olvidando algo? –dijo pasándole Pokegear

—Oh claro llamar a mama.

Crystal salió de la habitación para darle privacidad en su llamada.

—Alo mama?

 _—_ _Buenas Gold ¿todo está bien por allá? ¿Cómo va tu misión? ¿Ya estas descansando en Alola?_

—Bueno casi terminamos y estamos bien… bueno ahora estoy bien por-

 _—_ _¡QUE! Algo malo te ha pasado ¿tengo que ir allá?_

—No, no solo me fracture las piernas, pero ya me operaron ya estoy mejorando. Sé que esta muy ocupada no tienes que venir

 _—_ _Ambas piernas eso me suena a algo serio como que no quieres que vaya, acaso ¿alguien esta contigo en el centro pokemon?_

—Sí, estoy aquí con Crys.

 _—_ _Oh Crys está contigo pues no tengo de que preocuparme entonces. Nos vemos cuando estés curado en casa, tienes mucho que explicar adiós._

—Parece confiar mucho en Crys bueno es que ella es de fiar. Crys entra ya termine. – Crystal entra de regreso preguntando.

—Lo tomo bien ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que mientras estés a mi lado todo estará bien. – dijo Gold con una tonta sonrisa en la cara

Crystal suspira y le entrega su almuerzo y proceden a comer sin decir una palabra, al terminar Gold decide sacar a Togetaro para dirigirle unas palabras:

— ¿Ves lo que pasa por estar de terco?

Togetaro aparto la mirada, pero Gold no se puede enojar con sus pokemon por esto.

—Oh Explotaro está curado ¿tú los llevaste con la enfermera?

—Así es, lo había olvidado ayer, así que aproveche durante la operación y les dije que los organizaran de esta forma.

— ¿En serio? Esto quedo muy guay, por cierto ¿cuándo iras a atrapar al último ultraente?

—Sacare tiempo porque no quiero dejarte solo.

— ¿Por qué no vas cuando este en la sesión de recuperación? Si regresas pronto ni lo notare, no podemos posponer tanto eso.

—Eso hare entonces.

El resto del día Gold se la paso conversando con sus pokemon, Crystal solo lo observaba y comentaba una que otra vez, en este tiempo Crystal reflexionaba sobre como Gold puede llevar tan fácil esta desgracia que fuerte era y aunque perdió sus vacaciones tropicales parece estar igual que siempre.

Al día siguiente cuando las enfermeras llegan, Gold pide a una enfermera que levante a Crystal porque el necesitaba decirle algo.

—Señorita el paciente quiere decirle algo.

— ¿Qué… pasa Gold? –dijo recién despertada frotando sus ojos con sus muñecas.

—Ya va a iniciar la rehabilitación, ve a terminar la misión, lleva a Togetaro o Explotaro se veían motivados ayer.

Así que Crystal sale hacia isla pony en busca del último ultramente. Junto a Togetaro llega en un santiamén, solo restaba buscarlo. El radar apunta hacia el este cerca del refugio, a medida que Crystal se acerca se pueden escuchar unos fuertes estruendos. Al acercarse a los sonidos como de golpes, nota que se trataba de otro Buzzwole tratando de romper un pilar de la muralla de contención, Togetaro no se dio a esperar y empezó a atacarlo.

—Este es fuerte pero es lento, no dejes que se te acerque Togetaro.

Togetaro falla varios "tajos aéreos" y usa "onda trueno", ataca de nuevo con "velocidad extrema". El Buzzwole sale despedido hacia una palmera pero continua paralizado, Crystal lanza la enteball que termina capturándolo.

—Si hubiese pospuesto más esto, la gente pudo estar en peligro —dijo mientras sujetaba la enteball con el Buzzwole dentro.

Crystal se dirige hacia el puerto/refugio de isla pony para avisarles que ya no había ningún peligro fuera de lo común y a enviar el último ultraente para terminar la misión. La enfermera de turno al frente del centro no evito preguntarle por su compañero, Crystal inmediatamente recordó que no podía llegar después que el a la habitación y se dispuso a regresar a Melemele.

Entra lo más rápido que puede al cuarto y para su sorpresa aún no había terminado la rehabilitación de ese día, al notar esto Crystal se apoya en la ventana mirando cómo iba aquella mañana.

Al cabo de 20 minutos entran las enfermeras con Gold algo desanimado pero al ver que Crystal ya se encontraba en el cuarto se anima completamente y se dispone a hacer preguntas sin parar mientras es trasladado hacia su cama otra vez. A Crystal esto no podía resultarle más gracioso pues no se callaba un momento ni para ser movido con tranquilidad, ¿qué estarían pensando las enfermeras sobre esto?

Al día siguiente Gold decide no despertar más a Crystal puesto que la noche anterior se habían dormido muy tarde hablando sobre cosas sin importancia. Crystal despierta por si sola unos minutos después, mira al techo y con los ojos cerrados se pone a reflexionar.

 _—_ _No siento que estoy cuidando un enfermo o a un simple conocido. Siento que estoy cuidando a alguien importante para mí. Alguien con quien comparto muchas aventuras, risas, preocupaciones. Alguien con quien puedo estar sin importar la cantidad de tiempo que emplee para estar con él. Me pregunto si lo trato diferente de los demás, ¿haría yo esto por cualquiera de mis compañeros? o ¿lo haría con el mismo ánimo? Aunque me estoy preocupando de más por algo tan pasajero como esto, puesto que en unas semanas todo volverá como era antes. Pero en realidad quiero estar como antes, donde solo nos veíamos en las reuniones de equipo y una que otras veces en el laboratorio. ¿O quiero que esto sea más seguido? No debería alegrarme del mal de los demás pero, creo que esta escena de vida tan desdichada no fue tan mala después de todo._ —Pensamientos profundos de una chica solitaria en una habitación del centro pokemon.

Unas horas después termina la rehabilitación de ese día. Gold vuelve a su habitación como es costumbre y Crystal sigue mirando el techo pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de que entran, se levanta y da su bienvenida del nuevo día a Gold.

—Buenos días Gold.

—Buenos días Crys ¿fuiste a algún lado hoy?

—No, a ningún lado ¿Por qué?

Termina el día reflexivo de Crystal sin que Gold se diera cuenta de nada puesto que ella oculto todos sus pensamientos en sus charlas y siguió como si nada.

Al día siguiente Gold se despierta antes. Incluso mucho antes de que las enfermeras vengan por él para su rehabilitación. Así que solo le restaba esperarlas, pero no le da tiempo ni de pensar pues ya casi es la hora y las enfermeras ya se han aparecido. Aún así, para su sorpresa en esta rehabilitación ya no iban a usar los sedantes que tanto sueño le causaban. Esto era una sorpresa porque él no sabía nada de lo que hacían con él en la rehabilitación, esta vez podía quedarse viendo. Las enfermeras aplican un ungüento y se retiran dejando solo dos Comfey y un Chansey quienes hacen "cura florar" y "amortiguador" respectivamente.

 _—_ _Esto no puede ser más extraño ¿que son esos dos pokemon? Bah supongo que hacen lo mismo que Chansey. Crys sí que es responsable estamos en un lugar paradisiaco y no fue a explorar ni un poco aunque estaba entusiasmada antes de llegar solo por ser islas tropicales, se toma esto con un alto nivel de personalidad, y antes de ayer esperaba que se quedara un rato en algún hotel, no todo es compromiso. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Seré yo tan importante para ella? Es como dijo mamá, es como su extensión aquí conmigo, es más que solo una amiga cualquiera, es alguien así a quien quiero en mi vida, alguien que se preocupe por mí y no me deje estar solo… Pero ¿cómo y cuándo se lo digo? Los demás vienen pronto, eso no le hará mucha gracia si se lo digo en frente de todos, tendré que hacerlo antes pero ¿Cuándo?_ —Pensaba durante la rehabilitación.

Termina por fin la rehabilitación y llevan a Gold a su habitación. Esta vez, Crystal está de pie esperando por él para su charla del día. Gold decide que es el momento indicado.

—Crys.

— ¿Qué pasa Gold?

—Yo, hoy esta, yo, yo estaba despierto. No me pusieron sedantes ni nada. — Dudaba Gold sobre que decir.

—Oh y ¿qué estaba pasando?

Gold se decide dejar su conversación real para después. Sigue como es costumbre, pero el tiempo se le está agotando, los días pasan con rapidez. Cada vez se acerca el momento en que será dado de alta y aun peor puede que sus demás compañeros se aparezcan incluso antes de que esto pase. Tres días después de que dejaran de sedarlo para la rehabilitación, Gold se decide que era ese día o nunca.

Al día siguiente le avisan que le sacarían las barras de acero que se usaron para fijar el hueso en su sitio, poco tiempo le queda para pasarlo allí y aún menos para que sus compañeros llegasen.

Por lo que ese era el gran día. El día en el que Gold se le confesaría a la chica con la que le hace sentir en casa, la chica que lo cuida como nadie más, la chica que se preocupa por el como si de su madre se tratara a pesar de tener su misma edad. Cuando las enfermeras los dejan solos aquella mañana Gold dice.

—Crys yo… quiero que salgamos no como amigos… como pareja…

En ese momento ni bien había terminado llegaron sus compañeros de improviso. Estaban: Silver, Yellow, Blue, Ruby y Sapphire. Gold no podía ocultar su cara de bueno, felicidad y sorpresa ya que él los esperaba al día siguiente, Crystal tampoco tenía idea y todos creyeron haber llegado en el mejor de los momentos.

Empiezan a hablar de cómo se van a turnar para quedarse con Gold los días que restan y de lo cansada que debía estar Crystal de todo este ajetreo. Crystal se acerca lentamente a Gold y le dice:

—Con gusto.


End file.
